Day on the Ice
by Lily of the Shadow
Summary: Again.. Korimi is to blame for the title. Tala, Kai, Bryan, Ian and Spencer go iceskating... or attempt to at least.


Mmhmm. I'll post this after I finish it. I CLAIM THE VERY FIRST BRYAN/JULIA PAIRING OUT THERE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!

….and Korimi sits here, as I make HISTORY… and says 'Oh, Lord…"

(sigh)…. Oh well.

* * *

"Five bucks per person. Sign these waivers, put the stickers in a visible place. Have a nice day." The bored-looking woman at the desk said.

Tala took the tickets and handed Ian, Spencer and Bryan theirs. Kai glared at the ticket in his hand as they walked over to the skate rental counter.

"Size list please." The girl running the counter looked even more bored than the counter woman, at least… until the girl saw them.

"Kai! How are you?" She said perkily. Kai's eyes widened.

"Hilary!" She asked. The brunette nodded.

"Fancy meeting you here, Kai." She said sweetly. "Hockey or figure?"

"Hn?"

"Hockey style skates or figure style skates?"

"Which.. is… easier?"

"Hockey. Figure skates are soooo hard to handle. Even I can't handle them well and I've skated for years!" Hilary gushed, grinning. Tala and the other demolition boys rolled their eyes. Tala sighed.

"All figure." He said. Hilary was about to turn when Kai interrupted.

"Hockey for myself." He said. Tala raised an eyebrow. Kai shrugged. "I don't want the extra work."

"Hockey as well." Bryan muttered. Hilary grinned brightly as she went to retrieve the skates. Not seven minutes later they were standing just off the ice, looking out at the massive rink.

"Well, let's go." Ian said, almost laughing as he skimmed smoothly onto the ice. Spencer followed him, turning to go backwards almost as soon as he was on the ice. He grinned back at the three still on the carpet.

"After you, Kai." Bryan said.

"I don't feel like skating." Kai replied shortly.

"Come on, guys, loosen up just a bit?" Tala grinned mischievously. Kai and Bryan exchanged glances and backed away from the ice.

"You go then, smart ass." Kai said. Tala only smirked and glided out, balanced on one blade before he crouched into a spin and preformed a flawless single axel. A few people around them clapped lightly and he bowed as he skated backwards.

Kai backed away from the ice slightly before Tala grabbed his wrist and dragged him out.

The second he let go to turn and look at him, he wasn't there.

"Kai?"

"Help me up, smart ass."

Tala fell down laughing.

"You've never skated before!" He cried, still in stitches after a few moments. Kai growled, standing up himself. Tala got to his feet smoothly and skated off backwards, a challenging smirk on his face.

"Come on, Bryan, if I have to make an utter fool of myself, so do you." Kai hissed. Bryan shook his head before being pushed onto the ice from behind. Ian, his attacker, skated off rapidly, avoiding the clumsy attempts on his life. Bryan wound up in the splits.

Kai chuckled.

"Damn midget!" Bryan hissed as he carefully and painfully made his way upright. "I'll get him…" He made to go after Ian. He actually got about 10 feet before attempting to turn, messing up, tripping on his own feet and falling down.

Kai laughed.

"Damn Phoenix." Bryan muttered. Tala, who had hitherto been skating circles around the two, grinning all the while, tugged on Kai's scarf, throwing off his hard-earned balance and sending him toppling onto the ice.

Kai pouted.

"Get up, phoenix. I'll teach both of you how to skate." Tala said, zigzagging back and forth between the two. He turned around and skated backwards for a few moments before jumping and landing forward. His graceful movements once again earned him a light applause. Kai stood, arms crossed, leaning as best he could against the wall. Bryan imitated him on that one, refusing to move out of arms reach of the plywood barrier.

"It's not that hard, guys." Said Spencer, skating up to them. He stopped with an impressive spray of ice, showering the two stoic bladers. "It's like… blading. Balance, speed, accuracy, agility…" He listed. He skated around backwards. "Timing…" He spun around just in time to avoid a little girl skating nearby. She fell down and burst into tears.

Kai allowed himself a tiny smirk as the mother glared fiercely at the unfazed Spencer. Tala began doing turns and jumps in the large area near the middle. Spencer pulled Kai and Bryan away from the wall. Ian stood just out of reach, entirely enjoying Bryan's frustration.

"Well here you go. Push off with the one skate and glide on the other. Balance." Kai moved slowly forward. He repeated the action with the other skate. Then again. Slowly, he began to gain momentum.

"Er… SPENCER!" He called over his shoulder as he rapidly approached the wall. "HOW THE HELL DO I STOP!"

…Just in time to smack into the wall. Bryan began laughing.

"Let's see you do it, moron." Kai said, half-limping back to them. Bryan, enraged by the challenge, glared. He imitated Kai's movements and was soon skating with similar grace… until he, too, hit the wall. Tala grinned as he landed a triple axel in front of them with a sudden stop, garnished with a spray of ice. He bowed to the clapping skaters before turning to his friends.

"See? It's not that hard." He said. "I bet that Hilary girl could do it with some practice. He jerked his thumb over his shoulder to the skate rental place, where Hilary was intently staring at the five.

"She could not." Kai hissed, taking off again. This time he managed to turn and skate next to the wall until his skate caught and he once again went down. Ian zoomed past him like a speed demon.

"Damn midget." He said, pulling himself up. He was almost up when he scarf caught on the skate, pulling him back down. He cursed softly and stood up again, carefully checking his scarf in the process.

"Tala? Is that you? And Kai!" All five turned at the voice. Kai ducked into his scarf and Bryan glared to cover his slight blush as Julia and Raul skated up.

"Hn." Kai said as Tala greeted them. They stopped in perfect sync, grinning at Kai and Bryan.

"You two don't seem to be doing too well!" Julia said, laughing slightly at their… less than formidable skills. Kai glared at her, but it didn't stop her laughter. Raul, too, was soon nearly doubled over with mirth.

"Shut up already." Bryan hissed, glancing around. The two grinned and Julia grabbed Raul's hand. She pulled him along for a moment before they launched into a perfectly synchronized skating routine.

"Figures they'd be perfect at that too." Ian said. Kai rolled his eyes as they added a few extra, unnecessary flourishes.

"Freakin show-offs." He muttered as they returned to their starting place, stopping with an impessive shower of ice to rival Spencer's displays. Tala, Spencer and Ian clapped while Kai and Bryan remained still, glaring all the while.

"It's not that hard!" Raul said. "And I've only just started learning a few months ago!"

Kai simply glared some more.

"Come on, Kai, like I said. Lighten up. We got sent out here for working too hard. We're supposed to have… what was it called again… fun? Yes, fun." Tala joked. Kai didn't even crack a smile at it, simply glaring at his skates. Julia grabbed Bryan's hand, dragging him be hind her. He windmilled his free arm, desperately trying to stay upright. She merely laughed as her brother took Kai (despite his mortal fear of the bluenette), and skated after them. After once around the rink they let go, leaving a frazzled Kai and Bryan to drop to their butts.

"See you later!" Julia called as she and Raul skated off.

"Well that was embarrassing!" Ian said cheerfully to the two boys. Kai and Bryan glared.

"We're not so bad we can't still catch you." Bryan said, managing to tackle the shorter teammate to the ice. Ian pleaded for mercy as Bryan sat on him.

"COME ON! PLLEEEAAASSEE!"

"I'm comfortable." Bryan said. Spencer, Tala and Kai laughed at their teammate's plight. It was amusing.

"Alright, Bryan, get off of Ian before he's squished into a puddle."

"Make me." Bryan said, sticking his tongue out uncharacteristically.

"Okay!" Bryan barely registered the exclamation before he was tackled off of Ian.

"MY SAVIOR!" Ian cried, gasping for breath. Julia grinned as she sat up on Bryan mush the same way Ian had been say upon previously.

"No problem-o, kid." She said, grinning. Bryan rolled his eyes and pushed her off. She didn't even touch the ice before popping upright.

"I didn't mean it literally." Bryan growled. Julia grinned, grabbing his arm.

"Come on, you know you liked it." She said, winking. Bryan's eyes widened almost imperceptibly as she skated off. Tala, as Bryan then discovered, was doubled over laughing hysterically. Kai was managing a hearty chuckled from his place sitting on the ice.

"Oh, come on." Bryan said sitting up. Tala, too, was laughing hysterically. He glared at the red-head.

"You…" Bryan growled and pulled his launcher from his pocket. Tala grinned.

"Just try." He said, skating nimbly in figure eights. Bryan pulled out Falborg. He went to get into a launch stance… and fell over. Tala nearly fell over laughing. Bryan merely hissed and launched him from a sitting position.

This time, Tala did fall over. Instead of attacking him, Falborg merely slid all over the ice, ricocheting off the walls due to lack of friction, scaring little kids and big kids and professional skaters alike. Bryan sighed.

"Just give it up, Bryan." Kai advised.

"Like you can do better." Bryan countered. Kai shrugged.

"I'm not stupid enough to launch Dranzer on a nearly frictionless surface." Kai said. Bryan rolled his eyes and got to his feet (after much struggle).

"You… brat." Bryan managed to barely contain a curse as two five-year-olds skated past. He grabbed Kai's scarf as he was getting up, sending him back to the ground.

"You two seem to be spending more time on the ice than skating." Ian said innocently as he skated past.

* * *

"Oww…" Kai groaned as he sat up in bed. He slammed off the alarm clock, waking Catty accidentally.

"Whassamatter?" Catty mumbled, still out of it.

"Damn pieces of shit…" Kai muttered as he stumbled out of bed. Catty sat up, vaguely alarmed.

"What's wrong? You're totally out of it."

"Damn skates…." Kai muttered, stumbling towards the bathroom. "I'm freaking sore all over."

"Oh…" Catty giggled, rolled over and fell back asleep.

* * *

"Owww…" Bryan woke up to a very different scene. Green eyes stared back at him. He jumped away from the figure as it came into focus.

"What the hell are you doing in my room!" He cried before collapsing back onto the bed.

"You slipped, fell and knocked your head on the ice. You passed out." Julia said cheerfully, a touch of concern hinting in her voice.

"Damn… I feel… Like right after that battle with that damn neko-jin."

"I could understand. You're all sore from skating. It's like sex, you've never used those muscles before, so they get sore after their first workout."

Bryan paled slightly.

"You speak from experience."

"Well duh. I started skating YEARS ago! I told you that…" Bryan's eyes widened. Julia's did as she realized what he meant. "NO! Idiot, I'm still a virgin." She shook her head. "Raul's told me."

"RAUL!"

"He got it from… umm…" Julia tapped her chin, thinking. "I want to say Tyson.. but I'm not sure…"

Bryan rolled his eyes.

"Anyways. I'll have no problem. See, since you use a lot of the same muscles for skating and sex, I won't be nearly as sore." Bryan raised an eyebrow, shook his head, and sunk back into his pillow.

"Go away." He said.

"Not until you eat your soup, damnit." Julia demanded, shoving a bowl of chicken noodle in his face.

"Great…" Bryan sighed. Julia laughed and kissed his nose.

"It'll be alright. Now that you've stretched those muscles, it'll be easier." She laughed.

Bryan fainted.

* * *

FIN 


End file.
